OroKabu: Something Unusual
by Kryzta
Summary: WARNING: Weird and some erotica not too much . Not necessarily yaoi either.. you'll see XD


I.. I'm coming, Master!

Aah... AAA! moaned the snake-like ninja as his lover ejaculated inside of him. The two collapsed on his bed, catching their breath. Haa...haa.... soaked in each others sweat.

When this silver-haired lover cooled down, he smiled in the direction he assumed was where his Orochimaru was (for the room was pitch black, the way they like the room when having sex). That was like nothing else, my lord. Like nothing was right! The young man was keeping a thought to himself that had said his boyfriend's entrance felt weird- like if it was more flexible, or something like that.

Orochimaru pulled the covers over the two of them. Oh indeed it was, he replied, followed by a seductive hiss (I mean, what else will a snake do? Purr?). Oh, but my Kabuto, you're so cute when you're exhausted. Turn on the light so I can see you!

The young medical ninja reached for the lamp on the side table and turned it on to a dim light. Snuggling closer to his older boyfriend, he commented, Really, Master, do we always need to do this in the dark? We'll end up falling off the bed one of these days!

The older... ninja (for I'm not sure if he could be called a human man ) shrugged. I'm not sure, Kabuto-kun. I just like it better that way.

It was the next morning when Orochimaru started complaining about feeling strange. Kabu-kun, you're a doctor. Could you check to make sure I'm alright?

Kabuto laughed. You'll have to wait until I'm finished with the assignment you just gave me five minutes ago! This assignment took him a couple hours, and when he returned after that, he completely forgot about making sure Orochimaru was okay.

Hell, Orochimaru even forgot he felt strange. This couldn't have been too urgent, right?

A matter of weeks passed and everything was mostly normal. Orochimaru was feeling sick from time to time, though. Whenever this happened, Kabuto would always be too busy to check on him. After a while, the snake ninja just decided to try hiding the fact he felt sick. Besides, whenever Kabuto wasn't busy, Orochimaru would feel just fine! This went on for a while until one day.

KABUTO YAKUSHI!!!! the dark haired man hissed (again, snake!). I REALLY think you should take a look here!

Luckily, the doctor was unoccupied at the moment. All right, what's the matter?

Feel me right here, Orochimaru gestured to his belly. Is it just me, or is there a bulge right there?

Kabuto put his hand there, and gently felt around. Indeed, there WAS a bulge. For a second, he looked worried, but then he faked a smile. Silly, I'm sure you've just been eating more lately. Be careful, you're starting to gain weight.

The sannin shrugged. Okay, I must have overreacted! He pecked his lover on the lips and walked away, needing to do something else. Kabuto, while he wasn't looking, was nervously biting his nails. Another theory of the bulge was going on in his mind, but it just didn't seem right!

That night, the young man opened the door to his boyfriend's room, more than ready to make love to him. Master Orochimaru, are you in he-

Kabuto! Don't open the door yet! the master tried to interrupt, but it was too late. Kabuto had already walked in.

Yakushi had his eyes wide open in a blank stare, and his arms froze where they were. He could've sworn he heard the lens of his glasses break. What he's seeing was just too hard to believe.

It was the sight of Orochimaru, naked, sitting on his bed on top of the covers. What Kabuto saw answered all of his questions. He has...

A vagina?!

I'm sorry, you've found me out, the ninja with an uncertain gender admitted. I tried to hide it from you..

So my crazy thoughts are true! Kabu-kun cried. You ARE pregnant!

Now, Yakushi-san loves his master and boyfriend (or girlfriend) no matter what, so don't think this ended in a breakup! And he didn't have the heart to let Orochimaru get an abortion, so months later, Orochimaru gave birth to a boy named Kabuchimaru Yakushi. He had his mother's slanted amber eyes and long, snake-like tongue, while he inherited his father's unusual platinum hair. The child eventually needed glasses just like his father, too (he prefers the round Harry Potter glasses as well). The family is currently.. well actually, the family won't tell me anything so I don't know.

But Kabuto learned from this that he should be more careful when having sex in the dark. And remember guys, gay or straight, put it in the right hole, dammit!


End file.
